


i counted on you (and i always will)

by kindergart_ren



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Constellations, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Moving Away, Platonic Relationships, Sky - Freeform, Stars, THIS IS COMPLETELY PLATONIC I CANT WRITE LOVE, kinda sad, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindergart_ren/pseuds/kindergart_ren
Summary: "You see that? That's a constellation named Carnia, the ship that will never sink, just like how our friendship will be! It will never sink and end!The story of two inseparable best friends, who were forced to move away.They continued with their lives, meeting new people and having new experiences..But you can never forget your best friend, can you?
Kudos: 1





	1. count on who

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote in English class about a year ago, it's not really great but I enjoyed writing it. It was slightly based on a personal experience, just that this version is a lot more interesting. 
> 
> I originally posted this on Wattpad but I enjoy using AO3 a lot more so I just moved in onto here haha I promise I didn't steal it 
> 
> also I'm too lazy to read it and it's probably complete trash please bare with me

"Do you see those stars Seungmin! They're so pretty, twinkling against the sky like that" I exclaimed twirling around on the field, basked in the beauty of the night sky.

"I couldn't agree less Jeongin, do you also know what they remind me of?" he replied as I come to a stop in front of him.

"Nope," I replied with a grin, "enlighten me with your knowledge then,"

"Each one is like a memory we've shared, as we make new ones and forget old ones the stars do the same." he started, "When you look up at the night sky then you'll remember all the memories we shared okay!"

"That's so smart of you, I.N.," I told him, using the nickname I gave him.

"Hey MinMin," he said using my nickname as well, "do you see that constellation? It's called Carnia and looks like the ship that never sinks and it's going to be out constellation okay? Now you can never forget me!"


	2. count on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the story that I wrote for class :)

It was a summer day at dusk, after hours of fun at the park, seven years ago. It's one of the clearest memories I have of us together, two kids talking in a park that would end up holding so many memories for them. We had so much fun together that even if we just met I asked you where you lived, hoping to become better friends and meet up together more. This was the first time we met, the start of an unbreakable friendship that to this day I still hold dear to my heart.

"Hey! Today was really fun, would you mind telling me where you live so we can maybe meet together again?" I asked.

"Sure! Just right there. The house with the trailer!" He pointed out.

"Oh, you live on my street too? I live in the house with the green roof." I exclaimed.

"Let's meet again sometime, in this park, okay?" he said.

"Definitely," I replied waving him goodbye and walking back to where I lived at the time with my mother.

Over the span of the long winter months, six and a half years ago, we slowly but surely became closer and closer with each time we saw each other. We hung out a lot at your house since you had so many toys that occupied us for hours in your basement. It was also where we watched all of our movies together, anything from Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer to Sam and Cat.

"Alright, I want to check out this piece of plastic bread, this children's book and this plastic flip phone," he told me.

"How does this even work, it just makes weird noises" I replied while punching numbers on the plastic cashier I was currently seated in front.

"To be honest I'm not really sure either," he said, dropping his fake groceries and tapping the button that suddenly played a loud bell noise.

The next summer after we met, six years ago, you invited me to your birthday party with our friends from school. We all had a great time, swimming in the pool, eating cake and playing with your toys until we had to go. I had chosen out the perfect present for you, a box of Pokemon cards, something that you collected and always tried to teach me how to play. That was also when you gave me a panda stuffed animal named Stripes that I still have and treasure.

"Whoa, is this a tiger Beanie Boo? It looks so cute!" I exclaimed, staring at the stuffed animal in my hands.

"I know! That's precisely why I chose it! Also because it represents Korea which is where we both came from, even if I was adopted," he explained.

"Wow that's so thoughtful," I replied, hugging the panda close to my chest.

A cold autumn day after the summer of his birthday, five and a half years ago, I moved to a new house away from the park. My old house was small, smaller than our new one, but it was somewhere that I've been living for as long as I could remember. Moving also meant that we no longer lived on the same street and we couldn't arrange times to meet each other at the park whenever we wanted. That didn't stop us from seeing each other, we were still as close as ever and made excuses to meet each other whenever we could.

"Can you believe that I'm going to move away soon?" I asked, breaking the silence that had fallen on the room a while ago.

"I definitely can't, now you can't walk down the street to my house or the park to talk to me anymore," he replied, looking a little sad.

"Don't worry, I'll still see you at school, and besides, our parents said that we can still come over to each others' houses on the weekend so don't worry," I assured.

At the end of winter, two years after we met, five years ago, you told me your father found a job in Busan and that you'll be moving there in a few months. From that moment on we spent every second we could together and had countless great memories together. One prominent memory from this time was when we went sledding down the hill in the park we met in.

"Are you ready to go sledding?" he asked, opening the front door and dragging his sled out of the house.

"Never been more ready in my life!" I exclaimed, following him.

"Wait, what's all this colour in the snow?" I asked him again after we got out onto the hill.

"It's paint, I put it there when my friend and I went sledding a few days ago. It looks cool right?" he replied.

"Yep, it does," I answered before pushing myself down the hill to the bottom.

When you left Seoul, four and a half years ago, I missed and thought of you every day but I never cried. It seemed like the fact that you were leaving didn't settle in my mind yet and all thoughts of sadness and tears were bottled up and set aside. Your family said that you'd visit during the summer yet you never did. I spent more time alone than I ever did in the past three years.

"Did his mom call to tell you if he's coming back or not? It's almost July 1st and he said he would come" I asked, looking at the calendar.

"Sorry sweetie, I'm not sure, we'll just have to wait for news," my mother replied.

"Oh, okay," I said staring at the calendar once more, seeing that there was only a week until July 1st and no way he'd be coming back now.

Three years ago, we started to drift apart as friends and communication-wise. We both went to new schools miles away from each other and made new friends and that replaced the lonely moments after you left.

"Hey, I'm in your class this year did you know?" someone asked, running up to me.

"No, I didn't know that," I replied back.

"Well, you should join my friends and I then, my name is Han Jisung by the way! We're going to sit on the bike racks!" he exclaimed sticking out his hand to grab mine.

"Sure, it sounds like fun, my name is Kim Seungmin," I said, letting him grab my hand and drag me towards his friends.

One gloomy day two and a half years ago I suddenly got an email from him. It was an update email telling me about his new school and it came with two pictures, his new glasses his new dog that he got for having to move across the country. I unconsciously smiled as my fingers flew over the screen while typing my reply and I observed the two pictures. "Aw, that dog is so cute, and I got glasses too!".

A late-night, two years ago, I realized that he was on his computer at the same time I was. Of course, with the time difference, it was late for me but still a reasonable time to be up for him. Still, I wouldn't pass up this opportunity to talk with my old best friend and catch up on what happened.

"Hey! I missed you after you left!" I started.

"I did too, I'm so glad we can talk like this," he replied.

One and a half year ago, we lost contact, I couldn't reach you through email anymore. So much happened after you left and there wasn't nearly enough time to be able to schedule a time to just talk about what happened.

"Hey," 

"Hey, it's been quite a while but I got to go now," 

"That's fine," 

read on 03/25/15 at 1:27 AM

Half a year ago, nothing changed from what our friendship became a year ago, we were still miles away in different parts of the country as two lost halves of a fading friendship. The only news we heard from each other during this time was that you are moving to Daegu now.

Hey! I just wanted to tell you I'm moving to Daegu from Busan!" 

read 08/24/15 at 8:34 PM

Now, seven years after he left, I was suddenly reminded of him. All the ups and downs we had together. All the movies we watched and games we played. All the time we ran in the snow and swam in his pool. Every memory my brain has kept came flooding back to me like a dam that finally broke after years of the water wearing it away. That's when I truly realized how much I missed him and how heartbreaking it was when he left. It was like the idea that he left and wasn't coming back finally settled into my mind, years after he did so. As I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling and recalling all the memories we had together, tears welled up in my eyes. But that happened so long ago, and I didn't cry when it happened... so why are my tears trailing down my cheek for the emotions I didn't feel before?

When I finally calmed down enough to form coherent thoughts, I dug out Stripes in my pile of stuffed animals and held it close to my chest just like I did before, so many years ago. I wondered if he still remembered me where he is now and misses me, his best friend from Seoul. Does he still think about me from time to time like I do, wondering when's the next time we can meet? I didn't know if fate was ever going to let us meet again, and that thought almost broke me down again. But I picked myself up again, piece by piece as I looked up and saw the twinkling of my fairy lights in my room, shining brightly on thin wires as if they were floating in the air, each one like a memory we shared together, almost reminding me of the stars we would look at. That's when I knew that even if we will never meet again, I will always remember him and the memories we shared when I see Carnia in the sky. I was just the lonely boy standing on earth, longing for the stars in the sky that I knew I could never reach but would join someday. Jisung and my friends were like the clouds, distracting and blocking me from the stars yet being beautiful in their own way.

So I whispered with a sigh, surrounded by blankets and fairy lights in the dark of the night, seven years after we met, "I miss you, Yang Jeongin and I promise I'll never forget you" 

and I swore I heard someone whisper back 

"I miss you too Kim Seungmin, don't worry, I still remember you and I always will"


	3. counted on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i guess i just wanted some closure with this story and also this is actually how I got back in touch with my friend haha

Seungmin: Hey! It's been a while since we talked, I don't even know if you still use this email. This is random but I miss you a lot you know, do you have anything I could text you on other than email?

*ping*

Jeongin: Hello Seungmin!! I know it's been so long! Yes, this is still my email and I miss you too :)

Seungmin: Whoa, you actually replied! I knew I counted on you to reply and I guess you did, so I will always continue to do so. How about we meet up sometime in March?

Now, seven and a half years after I met you, two years after I thought you had forgotten about me, I knew that you hadn't and that I could always count on you.

end.


End file.
